


I'll Find You

by gayalondiel



Series: watsons_woes July 2011 challenge [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayalondiel/pseuds/gayalondiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock searches for his kidnapped flatmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

> watsons_woes LJ community posted a daily prompt challenge for July 2011 wherein you had to respond within 24 hours. These are my responses, so they are a little hasty and unpolished. Also damned weird.
> 
> July 17: Dialogue Fic
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Holmes characters fall in the public domain: This version falls under the creative control of Messers Moffatt and Gatiss, and the BBC. No ownership is implied or inferred. This is done for love only.
> 
>  **AN:** This fic AKA “In how many different inflections can Sherlock say ‘John’?” (Except _that_ one. Minds out of the gutter!)

“John?”

“John!”

“Come on, John...”

“ _John_!”

“John, I’m here, I’ll find you. Hang on!”

“John?”

“I hear you! Keep kicking, I’m coming for you. Where... where...”

“Oh god, John. Here, let me... There. Can you talk?”

“Trap, it’s a trap! It’s...”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’ve neutralised the three men downstairs. By my reckoning the other two won’t be back for several hours. Have you seen more than five?”

“I don’t... no. Five.”

“You haven’t seen Moriarty?”

“No, I - ow!”

“Sorry. Cutting the ropes is much quicker...”

“I know. I just... get me out of here, please?”

“All right, almost there. Did they hurt you? Anything bleeding, broken?”

“...No.”

“There. Can you stand?”

“I... ahh... I think so...”

“Here, let me help. Come on... there we go. Now, can you... John!”

“...”

“John, focus. Did they give you anything? Drugs?”

“...no...”

“Food and water?”

“Also no... I’m just dizzy, Sherlock. It’s been...”

“30 hours.”

“Right.”

“Were you...”

“In the coffin-shaped box for 30 hours? Yes.”

“John...”

“Let’s just... I need to go, Sherlock. I’ll have a breakdown later when we’re safe at home and no-one will shoot us if we stay there for too long.”

“Right. Think you can move okay?”

“Let me... yeah, I’m good. Let’s go.”

“This way.”

“...Sherlock?”

“Yes? John, what?”

“I... stay close?”

“Of course. Come on, let’s get you home.”


End file.
